1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a steering stopper unit for a vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to a steering stopper unit for a vehicle that may vary limited ranges of steering angle in order to prevent a snow chain from interfering with a suspension system.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a steering stopper unit is disposed for limiting ranges of steering angle of a front wheel.
In the steering stopper unit, as shown in FIG. 5 and FIG. 6, a protrusion 103 is formed to a knuckle 101 to which a forward wheel (not shown) is mounted and a stopper 105 is mounted to an inside end of the protrusion 103.
A stopper bracket 109, corresponding to the stopper 105, is mounted to a lower arm 107, which is rotatably connected with a lower portion of the knuckle 101.
Thus, the steering stopper unit may limit ranges of steering angle in order to prevent the steering system from interfering with the suspension system when turning the steering wheel.
However, in the conventional steering stopper unit, the stopper 105 and the stopper bracket 109 are respectively fixed to the knuckle 101 and the lower arm 107 so that the limit angle of the steering wheel is fixed to an initial state. Thus, when snow chains are mounted to a front wheel in the winter, the snow chain may interfere with the suspension system such as the lower arm 107, a stabilizer bar, or a tie rod, so damage may occur.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.